Crooked Wings
by Queenofprimemaster
Summary: "Cold light above us, hope fills the heart and fades away; skin white as winter as the sky returns to grey." -Breaking Benjamin, Anthem of the Angels


The whole situation may have been more favorable if it hadn't been a surprise until a few hours ago. A simple phone call from the insufferable demon with no room to argue, and that was it. The woman frowned in the mirror, irately mumbling phrases of annoyance. _Didn't he know she was just as busy a person as he?_

** "Luna."** The woman promptly turned around to face the newcomer, eyebrows furrowing even more when she saw who it was. A tall slender girl dressed completely in black stood in the doorway of the room, a tired and irritated expression on her face and a phone her pale hand. **"Missed a call from Mephisto."**

Luna '_tsked_' and stepped away from her vanity mirror, effortlessly slipping on a pair of black heels. **"So what does he want ****_now_****?"** she asked. She was in absolutely no mood to receive more surprises from the demon. It was already enough that he invited- no, _ordered_- her to a meeting over dinner. What _else_ could he possibly have to say? **"Make it quick, Wraith; I plan on leaving soon."**

Wraith crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. Anytime the topic of Mephisto was brought up, her employer became _quite_ irritable and bitchy. **"Well, he said that you might be ****_interested_**** in some of the things he wanted to tell you."** She shrugged and gave the other a half smile, as if she weren't telling all she knew. She herself didn't like Mephisto all too much, but she enjoyed withholding information. She didn't care at all what happened between Luna and Mephisto, but she _did_ love putting holes in other people's plans.

_ Is that supposed to be some insurance that I actually go?_ Luna thought, annoyed. It wasn't necessary; she was planning on going anyways- it wasn't like she had a choice. _Whatever_. She walked out the room, leaving Wraith to stare after her with inimical amusement. **"Don't be here by the time I get back. And for ****_once_**** in your life, don't cause trouble."**

* * *

**"You look absolutely _divine_." "And you are _devilishly_ handsome, as always."** Luna had been greeted at the restaurant doors by a tall man in a fashionable dark suit. **"Thank you for humoring me, Miss Luna,"** the man said, bringing Luna's tan hand to his pale lips. **"It's only my _pleasure_, Sir Pheles. Thank you for the invite."** The happy greetings was almost enough to make her sick; Luna had absolutely no wish to be there. But, if this were to be worthwhile, she'd have to suck it up and put up a smile.

Mephisto and Luna were seated in a quiet corner of the upscale restaurant, isolated from the everyone else. A waiter came over and took their drink orders, and the two were left alone to chat. **"I don't see why the ritzy restaurant is necessary,"** Luna started. **"If it's only a meeting, I would've been more than glad to host it."** Mephisto smirked. **"But I wanted to come here,"** he replied. **"I have my own reasons for bringing you out here tonight."** Luna raised her wine glass to her lips, amused. **"And just what are those reasons, might I ask?"** She questioned. **"For starters, I'd like to ask what you're doing here,"** Mephisto began, **"Miss Luna Mariangela, former advocating angel."** Luna did not answer; she only smiled sweetly, waiting for Mephisto to continue. **"I'd also like to know why you've been working with the Underworld as of late.. "** Luna smiled sweetly yet borderline savagely, and shrugged. **"What can I say? I'm known for my rebellious behavior, aren't I?"** She said jokingly. Her face twisted from an amused smile to death glare. **"Do you really expect me to answer you, Mephisto?"** Luna asked, tilting her head. **"Like you, I have my own reasons for doing what I do, and I do not believe it is any of your business."**

Mephisto raised an eyebrow, a wicked smirk playing on his lips as he sipped his drink. **"_Everything _here is my business,"** he began, a dark subtone underlining his jovial voice. **"and by the end of this night, you _will _tell me your intentions."** Luna had to stifle a laugh. She knew she was in no position to test the demon, but she was already stuck in the situation. **"_Or what?" _**she dared to ask. **"You're going to kill me? You're going to torture me until you get what you want?" **Mephisto had to chuckle at that one; the woman was so _brash. _Unfortunately, her boldness may be the end of her. **"No," **he said simply. **"I'll force it out of you."**

Luna played with the glass, swinging it with her thumb and forefinger. **"Tell me; just _how _do you plan on doing that?" **she challenged. There was no way that that insufferable man was going to get even the least amount of information out of her. He'd have to near kill her for her to say even a word. Mephisto only smirked and said, **"I already am, _sweetheart."_**Luna frowned at the nickname, and Mephisto's smirk only grew wider.

Goddamn it. Now she couldn't even think without worrying about the damned demon invading her thoughts. "**Well then,"** she began, a bitter tone cutting through her voice. **"I was _told_ that you knew something that may be of my interest."** Luna gave Mephisto a half smile, trying to mask her irritation. **"Care to tell?"**

Mephisto stared at his red-filled wine glass, a smug smirk on his face. He did have things to tell the other, but he'd rather play his little game of Cat and Mouse-– things were more fun that way. **"The color red represents all things corrupt: power, bloodshed, lust, hatred."** Emerald green eyes shone with a mischievous glint, and Luna's smile faltered a bit. She should've known there would be no straight answers here. This could take all night. **"And the colors black and white, they add purity and sin to the corruption. That, my dear, is what you are; a disoriented mix of hatred, purity, and sin."** He waited for any reaction from the other. Once he realized he wasn't going to be bothered with one, he continued. **"Such a combination manifests in beings like yourself and me, angels and demons."** He leaned in a bit, as if to tell a well-kept secret. **"We're not all that different, my dear; think about that."**

Unamused, the angel stared at the other with a glazed expression. No time for this bullshit. With a sigh, she raised her glass of wine to her lips, downing the remainder of the alcohol in her cup. **"You didn't answer my question." "And why should it matter, my dear?"** Annoyed cyan orbs stared into amused jade orbs in a silent battle, neither wanting to drop their carefully placed veil. Mephisto rested his head on an elbow, an imperious smirk creeping onto his lips. _Gotcha_. **"I'll answer that question when it better suits _me_."** As if he wasn't insufferable enough. **"And, haven't you finished your drink quite fast? The night is still young, there's no need to go off getting _drunk_ so early."** Luna narrowed her eyes as she signaled to a nearby waitress. If this was only the beginning of the night, the rest of it was going to be _cosmic torture_.


End file.
